Pokémon: Becoming Mew abandoned until someone wants it continued
by DarkMewGrl
Summary: Philip and his sister, Layla, begin their Pokémon journey through Kanto soon after their parents were taken by ultra beasts in Alola. They come in contact with a lot of rare Pokémon, and wonder why. Soon when things change to the unpredictable, they learn why, and gain hopes of now being able to bring their parents back, though it's much harder than they thought...
1. Chapter 1: Alola!

**Hey guys! Is Hannah! Here is a new fanfic! Requests go certain Pokémon/ characters suggestions, and any mini chapter plots for fillers. Now, on with the story**

Becoming mew

Chapter 1: Alola

My name is Philip. I'm 9 years, 11 months and 30 days old. Why be so specific? Because tomorrow I start my pokemon journey! Prof. Oak said that he has none of the original stater with him, but he had a Pokémon that he thinks will suit me best. No, it's not the Ash Ketchum story, trust me, Delia, Ash's mother, and my neighbor, talks about him a lot. He does sound pretty awesome, like the chosen one and all, and I've seen his amazing battle strategies and all, but it's not like that

Professor Oak has been giving trainers he knew well less... tradition... starters. Last time I saw he gave one of he originals to someone was to a girl called Layla. I don't know who she picked though. More and more people have been moving to paler town, after finding out how 'awesome' ash is, that he's seen all Pokémon, including legendaries and mythical, saved the world about 30 times, and even dying 7 times! I mean HOW DOES ONE DO ALL THAT?

But enough with the ranting on, I'm here because the scenery, my parents are almost never here, they're always hunting for legendaries and mythicals. Wanting to be 'the very best like no one ever was' that's their motto. Who came up out that? It's like the intro to the first series of a show or something

...

Moving on from the fourth wall breaks, since my parents are almost always away, I'm usually looked after Delia and her Mr Mime, with my almost-twin-sister, Rachel she's a day older than me, but she was held back on getting her first Pokémon, so she could get it at the same time as me and she's a bit grumpy about it. Now... it's my birthday tomorrow, and I don't want to make the 'mistake' I over sleeping, like ash did. So I drain out the noice from outside, and I dose off to sleep

Next day

*beep*beep*beep*beep*bee-

I slam my hand on the clock and jump out of bed

I'm ten!

I'm going to get my first Pokémon!

YES!

I quickly climb out I bed, and practically _jump_ out of m _y_ Pjs and into my day clothing

I rush down he stairs and find Mr Mime in the kitchen, cooking breakfast

I find Layla twiddling her thumbs, with a beautiful smile on her face. She can b pretty and glamorous, but can be so cold hearted. Usually she's thinking of some kind of evil scene in the morning, but I trust that he isn't today

I sit down next to her

''What Pokémon do you think we're going to get?'' I ask

''I hope mine is beautiful but strong!'' She says

I huff

She turns to me

''If your's acts like you, it's going to be mischievous, it'll be smart, I'll give you our, but never-the-less, a trickster'' she smirks

And she's right.

Mr mime hands us some cereal, we instantly munch it down and I push it I front of me

''Done!'' I declare

''Done!'' Says Layla, only a split second after me, making her growl

''Too slow!'' I tease, as I run out the door

''Oh no you don't'' she growls, half playing

We both prepare to run out the for when ''MMMMIIIIMMMMEEEEE!'' Shouts Mr. Mime, and we stop mid-running and turn to him

He points to our bowls

We walk over to them and see identical post-it-notes stuck to hem

It says: dear Philip and Layla, I've got to collect your parents from Alola, we should be back by the time o get your Pokémon! You didn't think all of us would miss your fury big day!?

aunty Delia

It always irritates me that Delia calls her out 'aunty', we aren't even related! Our parents are god friends, and like I say, she always looks after us, so I guess it's fitting

While I was deep in my thought, I didn't realize that Layla has started running to the lab.

'Hey!' I shout, before running after her

I quickly over take her and reach the lab first, managing a summersault onto the top step

She appears behind, not out of breath, but still slightly tired

''If you keep acting cocky like that, something will go terribly wrong one day, and I won't Welp, I'll be laughing'' she says

I smile a wicked grin

''Oh thanks sis'' I say, though I know she's right

We both had into the lab to find professor oak feeding a talonflame

He turns to us and smiles

''Ah! Layla and Philip! I've been waiting for you! And so she your new Pokémon!'' He says with a grin

''Can we see them!'' I say, grinning like a mad man

He smiles and the Talonglame flys through a window to the back-garden, only then do I recognize it as Ash's, the second Pokémon e caught in kalos (its hard for me not to know by heart, Delia talks about him ALL THE TIME)

''LUCY! Could you get M1 and M2'' call's Oak to one of his colleges. Since he's become more ghost and more popular, he's hired a few more professors to help.

I assume those are code names for a Pokémon

I look at Layla, excited

A blond haired girl, with a choppy pony tail and big blue eyes walks out carting two Pokémon

One has a blue dot, and one has a pink dot

Lucy hands the one with a blue dot to m, and the on with a pink dot to Layla

Professor Oak smiles ''come on! Bring them out!''

Layla throws hers into the air to send out a white beam of light, that shapes into a small fox Pokémon, with multiple tails

I assume a vulpix, but when it forms into colour, it looks different

Layla's eyes widen and she drops to her knees

''OMG ITS PERFECT! AN ALOLAN-VULPIX!'' She grins

So that's why it looks different

Layla holds out her hands and he vulpix jumps into her arms, snuggling tight

''She's so cold!'' Giggles Layla

She looks at vulpix as it wags and barks

''Ohhh! Strong! What shall I call you?'' She wonders

I immediately think of Lily's alolan-vulpix called snowy. Delia told me about Ash who's currently in alola, and hat on of his friends, lily, had an alolan vulpix

''Snowgem'' says Layla as she hugs the newly named Vulpix

Snowgem smiles, like the name

It sounds so childish

''Hey rant they from alola? So they're rare? Especially rare since they aren't exactly common on the islands. Why does she get time rare one?'' I snap at Oak

''Open yours and you'll see'' says Oak, raising his hands defensively

I throw mine into e air and our pops a Meowth. But this ones a dark blue colour, and looks much more menacing

''An alolan-Meowth!'' I say ''but it still isn't as rare as an alolan-vulpix''

''Look closet'' encourages Lucy

I take another look at the meowth, but I notice nothing

''Here take this'' says professor Oak as he hands me a red device, I instantly recognize I as a Pokédex

I scan he meowth

''Meowth, the scratch cat Pokémon, dark type. It lies around all day, becoming active at night, you can often find meowth fighting over shiny objects, if you give it a coin, you'll instantly become friends, by watch out, these Pokémon are mischievous, so don't expect the friendship to last long''

I look at th picture of the alolan-meowth in my Pokédex

Hold on a minuet

It's different

It's skin is a darker

Does that mean...

I gasp

''It's a shiny!'' I shout

The meowth looks around, hearing the word 'shiny' and thinking it's in h wrong context

''These two are only newly hatched, so you two will have a big influence on them and their behavior'' says Oak as he hands us each 5 Poké all's, and Layla a Pokédex

I smile at Layla, with a wicked smile

She huffs

''I don care if yours is a shiny, my Snowgem is clearly WAY better'' she pouts

''Mmmhhh? Ten let's settle the with a battle right...'' I say, quickly trying to think of a name ''right trickster?''

The meowth flinches at the name before adapting to it and hissing at the vulpix

Lucy and Oak smile

''I love it when new Pokémon trainers get into their first battle'' says Lucy

Oak simply nods in agreement

Both of us have seen so many battles on tv, so this'll be interesting

''Ok trickster use-'' I begin

''No! No! No! No! NO!'' Shouts professor Oak ''not in HERE! Are you mad?! Presides, there's a battle field outdoor''

''Oh'' we say, relaxing and feeling rather stupid

We head outside, and prepare for our first battle

Battle begin

Trickster growls at Snowgem, and the vulpix glows red. Obviously trickster was using growl, so now it's attack stage was lowered by one

''Right ok, use scratch!'' I command

Trickster says runnin towards the vulpix, it's claws glow white and grow extremely long

But I know my sister will react

''Powder snow!'' We shouts

The vulpix breaths in and her showers a wind of sub-zero temperatures at trickster

''Jump!'' I shout

Just at that, trickster jumps into the air, performing a somersault over Snowgem, slashing her a bit as he jumps over her.

He lands behind her and quickly turns around

''Bite!'' I command

Tricksters tears grow and he run towards Snowgem

''Use icy wind on the floor!'' Commands Layla

Without hesitation, th vulpix sprays ice on the floor, freezin it

I act fast

''Slide using scratch!'' I say

The meowth jumps onto his belly, and it's claws glow. He pushes them against the floor enabling him to gain speed. Once he gets close to Snowgem he pounced to her

''Tail slap!'' Shouts Layla at the right time

Snowgem's tail...s... glow white and she jumps around, smacking trickster across be mouth 4 times before hitting with a 5th powerful on sending him flying Through the sky, and hitting he dirty ground, producing a dust cloud to appear

By the time the fur is gone, it reveals trickster lying on the floor, unable to battle

Oh man...

''See! Having a shiny don't everything!'' Smiles Layla as Snowgem runs to her and jumps into her arms

She strokes her tail

'We are going to b best friends!' She says

We return our Pokémon and hand them to professor Oak

'Can you heal them Lucy?' Asks professor Oak

'Right away!' She replies, and she runs off back into the lab

 **First chapter DONE! I think it turned out pretty good. Check out my other stories after you've reviewed ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Suprise!

**I got quite a few views considering It was my first chapter, thanks guys!**

 **Onto the next chapter**

Chapte 2: Suprise!

As we arrive home we are greeted my Mr mime

He writes down on a price of paper

'10 minuets' it says

We assume that's how long until Delia and our parents get home

'Let's make it a surprise!' Says Layla, talking about revealing what Pokémon we get

'Great idea!' I i answer back

For the next 10 minuets we rush around preparing for them to come back, and when we hear a set of Keys unlocking the door, we spring into position

The door begins to open and me and Layla put a smile on our faces

The door opens to show Delia coming in

'SURPRISE!' We shout, as trickster and Snowgem come out of a curtain, revealing themselves

Delia looks surprised looking at the two rare Pokémon for a moment, before putting on a grim face

We all lower are arms

''What's wrong?'' Asks Layla

''Your parents...'' she mutters

Oh no

Please don't tell me they're dead or kidnapped or something

Tears well in her eyes, mum was Delia's best friend, like a sister to her... this cant be good

''They were in alola... and there was...'' Delia mumbles

I hug her and sit her down at the table

Mr Mime, being a psychic, reads her mind. He begins to put on a grieving expression, and he make us hot chocolate

''Aunty Delia, do you want to speak about it?'' Asks Layla

''They were in alola, searching for Zygard, hearing rumors that it traveled to Alola...'' she begins

I'm already getting a bad feeling about this

Isn't Zygard the order Pokémon? Helps keep balance in Kalos?

He fact that it's appeared is unsettling, as it is supposed to only appear when a region's natural order is out of balance

But for the to be in Alola? Not Kalos? It must have been really bad for it to travel all the way to Alola

Me Mime puts the hot chocolate on the table and Delia takes a sip, immediately feeling slightly better, though her expression, body language, and tone doesn't change

''And I saw a giant whole rip in the sky, I heard people calling it an ultra wormhole...'' she continues

This isn't good, I've read about this in legends, so then the ultra beasts must be involved in this

''Then two Pokémon came out, they looked like Tentacruel, only white and more transparent. And floating'' she says, before taking another sip from the hot chocolate

That must be an ultra beast, I've heard of multiple occasions of them taking people into the ultra dimension, and with the specific ultra beast Delia described, its know for using the human's body as a host, growing joe powerful and merging

Tears well up in my eyes, expecting the worst to come, and the same with Layla, apparently thinking the same thing

''And they took your parents away" bursts Delia before drowning us in sobs of tears

Both me and Layla copy, leaving Mr Mime being the only one who knows my parents, who isn't immobilized by sadness.

It's not that he didn't care, he was as close to our doesn't care as much as the rest of us, it's just Delia said once that he experienced a lot of pain and grief as a Mime Jr., so he's been able to keep control of himself, and recover quicker, though deep inside, he really feels the same as us

He frantically rushes around, getting mops, clearing up the tears our grief is creating

I can't believe their gone, I might never see them again, all because of Zygard moving to Alola, but why? Why why why why WHY!?

And, suddenly, to all of our surprise, our two newest Pokémon jump onto the table and clear their throats

We all look up at them, confused and hoping whatever they are going to do next helps us recover

Then they start singing

Their voices beautiful, and smooth, slowly nurturing us

Are they using sing?

But neither Pokémon can learn sing

Maybe there's...

Perhaps...

Possibly...

Ugh... thinking tires me out

Maybe it would be a... good idea... to...sleep...

 **Oh! And we dive right into the main plot! I thought of it as I was writing, so I'm going to hav to change the story summary now! Ha! Any-who, like I said last chapter, any suggestions on anything are welcome, as this is a improvisation story, unlike my main story, Pokémon: switching worlds. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: 'native pokemon'

**Umm... so here's the next Chapter... yeah... why do I even do an authors note if I have nothing to say?**

 **\\_{?~?}_/**

Chapter 3: 'native pokemon'

As I pack my things for the journey, with tear marks on my face, Trickster is sitting beside me.

"Meowth?" It asks, as it licks my cheek

I think it's trying to cheer me up

I smile, and scruff the fur between its ears, causing him to Purr

I guess this Dark type Pokémon can have a happy, not-so-evil side

And then my concentration turns back to what happened last night

We got the news from Delia, who is currently in her own house next door, but Trickster and Snowgem used sing

Maybe my memories gone weird

It's probably nothing

Trickster looks at me blankly, as if it knows what I'm thinking

Are we really connected that quickly?

To be fair, professor Oak says these Pokémon would fit us very well

And presides, Ash became he best of buddies to his hateful pikachu on the first day after running from a flock o Spearow

That story is heard more times than days that I've lived

Once I'm finished packing, I swing my bag onto my back, Trickster jumps on my shoulder, and I walk out my bedroom door to find Layla, across the hall, also ready with Snowgem on her head

I smile at her, and she smiles back, before we suddenly bolt down the stairs, in an unspoken, and unprepared Race to be first out of the house

I speed down the stairs and shove through the front door before Layla

"Ha!" I shout in pride " I win!"

"No you don't" taunts Layla

I turn around to see her slipping on her shoes, while I am outside in my socks

" you need to put your shoes on in order to your win to count" she tuts

"We never discussed that, it's the first one out!" I bark back, hoping to keep the win, knowing she'd have her shoes on first if I tried now

"Well we didn't discus it at all, so let's call it a draw" debates Layla

"Fine" I roll my eyes

"Saw loser" I mutter under my breath as Trickster sticks it's tongue our at her

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Asks Layla, slowly turning to me, angry having clearly heard what I said

I either have the choice to play dumb, or tease her, she could use Snowgem against me, but I have Trickster, so I should be fine

"I said, saw looser" I tease

Layla nods and he Vulpix breaths in sharply

Oh sugar

"Trickster!" I call, but he's jump off my shoulder and hid behind Layla

Traitor

Heh

He's Just like me

Snowgem then breathes out heavily, blowing Icy cold air onto me, freezing me on the spot

GAARRRR! So... cold...

Trickster lqughs and walks up to me, his claws long and glowing white

No, no no no no no no no Noooo!

Trickster smiles and scratches me

I feel no pain

And like that, all the ice falls off me, and I instantly feel much warmer

"Thanks Trickster" I say before shouting "but don't abandon me in the cold water next time!"

He tuts and twirls his whiskers with his nail

Now he's starting to act like a dark type

*route 1*

As we make our way towards Viridian city we take a break halfway through route 1

"We really need to catch more Pokémon for the first gym battle" I say

"But there's only supposed to be low level Pokémon like Rattata or Pidgey here" counters Layla

"They're better than nothing" I add

I hear rustling in a bush nearby and I jump up, and so does Layla

Out comes two pokemon, Sentret and Hoothoot

They're not supposed to be in Kanto!

Maybe they migrated here

"I take dibs on Hoothoot" I call at the same time as Layla who calls "I take dibs on Sentret"

Well that was easy to decide

The two wild Pokémon take a stance, preparing for battle

They seem like keen and powerful Pokémon, always up to a challenge, well, considering their level

"Ok Trickster! Go!" I call

"Right snowgem, show em what you've got!" Shouts Layla, as our Pokémon jump forward

The two wild Pokémon look at our starters Surprised that inexperienced trainers like us would have sub rare Pokémon

But they are under leveled

The Sentret hops forward, both of its hands develop long claws, ready to use furry swipes on Snowgem

"Scratch!" I command

Trickster jumps, well, he jumps really far so it's more like a leap, over to his friend, and scratches the Sentret away before it can hurt snowgem

The Hoothoot flies upwards and dives, ready to use peck on us

"Powder snow!" Commands Layla, returning the favor of protection

Snowgem breathes in ready to attack the diving Hoothoot

"Jump out the way!" I call

And as Trickster jumps away, HootHoot's beak gets stuck in he hard ground, we're Trickster was a split second ago, and Snowgem releases th powder snow, Freeking the solid

This is my chance

I take a small ball out of my pocket and throw it at the Hoothoot

It tries to knock it away with it's wing, but it's too slow, and the pokeball hits it, causing it to glow red and become sucked into the pokeball

Everyone watches as the pokeball rolls on the floor

One

Two

Three

*ding*

YES!

I run and pick up the pokeball

Yess!

I look over to the sentret, it looks sad and angry, but then gives up and hops over to Layla, looking up at her

"Hm?" Mumbles Layla

"I think Hoothoot was very close to the Sentret, and it doesn't want to be separated, so now it's caught, it can only stay close to it if it's caught by it's new trainers friend" I guess, I can tell by looking at its eyes, though I don't know how I know.

Layla looks done at Sentret

"Is that true?" She asks

Sentret smiles and hops into her bag

It comes out holding a pokeball, and hands it to Layla

Layla smiles

"You sure?" She asks, this is unusual behavior for a Pokémon

It nods

"Alright then" says Layla as she taps Sentret's head with be white button on the Pokémon, and it *dings* without wiggling

We smile at each other

Well that was quick, we already have two Pokémon, neither of them are naturally native to Kanto

Layla takes a second, thinking about something, before smiling to herself and throwing Sentret's pokeball into the air

"Come on out, Hop!

'Hop'? Ohhhh... she named her Sentret... then I'll name my Hoothoot!

Hmmm... its nocturnal, it's got a good sense of time, and their supposed to be intelligent... what could I call my Hoothoot...

 **Hey guys! Review or PM what Philip should call his Hoothoot! I was thinking something like 'Timeskip' or 'Noctime' but nothing worked. If there's no suggestions, then I'll have to use one of them! Looking forward to your creative names!**


	4. Chapter 4: Can't stop that with Training

**Ok, so I did have a few people PM me on what to put for the name of the Hoothoot, and they said this suits itoo the best, ok, here goes!**

Chapter 4: can't stop _that_ with Training

"Ok, come on out, Noctime!" I call

"Noctime?" Asks Layla,

"Yeah, owls are Nocturnal and Hoothoot, are in perfect sink with time" I say

Noctime jumps out of the pokeball and lands next to Hop

Hop hops around while Noctime swings its little round body side to side in time with the seconds

" welcome to the team you guys! And your special, because your the first two that we caught!" Smiles Layla

Snowgem tugs at her trouser leg

"Of course your special Snowgem, your the first ever pokemon I've had!" She Says, smiling at her

"How about we do some training! I know the next gym is a ground type gym, Alolan-Vulpix will be super effective against ground, and ground moves have no effect on flying types, so both of us are at an advantage with a Pokémon." I say

"Yes, put what moves do the Pokémon know?" Asks Layla

I look down at Noctime, I know it knows peck, but that's about it

Noctime demonstrates what it knows

It turns to Hop

It lunges at it, hitting it with its body

That's tackle

It's eyes look at it sharply, and it glows white

I think that's foresight

And then it sways side to side slowly, and Hop falls asleep

That's hypnosis

Ok so it knows those four moves

"Thank you Noctime" I say

I grab an Awakening spray out of my bag and I spray it on Hop, waking it up

"Ok, your go Hop!" Calls Layla

Ok, it already knows Fury swipes, but what else?

It turns to Noctime, getting ready

It's eyes narrow and it glows white

Foresight

It curls up into a ball, and it glows blue

Defense curl

It runs at Noctime, really fast, and hits it head on, leaving a silver-white streak behind it

Quick attack

It knows a priory move

"Ok so we have some good moves" I say "so how shall we train..."

"Oh a double battle!" Suggests Layla

I look at my Pokémon, they look keen to battle

"Ok then, let's go" I say, and we get into position

"Use powder snow!" Calls Layla

The powder snow heads towards Noctime, if it hits, it's super effective

"Trickster, jump in front and use scratch to defend" I call

Trickster jumps in front of Noctime, and his claws glow. He crosses them over in an X pattern infront of him

The powder slow comes closer and hits his claws, pushing him back

"Use peck!" I call

Noctime jumps up into the air and dive at Snowgem, who is to busy using powder snow to notice

She's hit straight on, and falls to the ground

I look over to Trickster

He's handling everything ok, but he took some damage

"Quick attack! And tail slap!"

Nowgem slaps Noctime multiple times, with the final one sending it flying, while Hop hops over to Trickster, a white-silver streak behind it

None of his moves would work now

Trickster growls at it thinking the same thing

He then spins around, really fast, and hits Hop really hard with his tail.

Wait

His tail is glowing silver

He learnt iron tail!

Both Pokémon are pushed back

All Pokémon have tracked damage, but are still in the battle

"Use powder snow on the floor!" Calls Layla

No!

We don't have time to stop her, none of our Pokémon know a long ranged move

so Snowgem covers the floor in ice

Damn it

"Trickster, Use your claws, and iron tail to make sure you don't fall over" I call "and Noctime, try and fly most of the time, but when you land, use your claws to stay up. If you use, or are hit by an attack, use the ice to help you"

While I was talking to my Pokémon, apparently Layla had brewed up a plan and was putting it into action

Hop curls up into a ball, using defense curl

Snowgem wakes her with her tail, sending Hop skidding across the Ivey ground

Then, a silver streak is behind it

This reminds me a game of Ice hockey

Then we'll play it too

"Use iron tail on Hop and aim at Snowgem" I command

Trickster wait until Hop gets close then spins around, hitting Hop, sending it back towards Snowgem

"Tail slap!" Commands Layla

Snowgem hits it back towards Trickster

"Iron tail" I command

And Trickster hits it back

I nod per to Noctime and it flies upwards, with Snowgem being distracted

As the 'game continues' Noctime times it right and lands infront of Snowgem, Darwin side to side, eyes wide

Snowgem's eyes grow heavier, and it falls asleep

Noctime jumps out the way as Hop speeds into Snowgem, knocking the sleeping Snowgem out, with Hop barely hanging on, due to the defense curl

"Return" Calls Layla, retuning the Alolan-Vulpix

"Use hypnosis" I call

Noctime jumps infront of the uncurling Hop and sways side to side, it's eyes wide

"Don't look at it! Use furry swipes!" Commands Layla

Hop closes its eyes and slashes at Noctime, it hits 5 times, the 5th being a critical, knocks her back and he faints

"Return" I command

I do not hesitate once Noctime is in my pocket

"Use bite!" I command

The coin on Trickster's eye gleams and he quickly runs towards Hop, and bites the wimping Pokémon hard

"Throw it!" I call, hoping it's knocked out

Trickster spins around, Hop in his mouth, and throws him in the air

When he lands he has fainted

"Return" Calls Layla

Trickster's expression changes from vicious to an innocent kitten's and he run to me and hugs me, purring

I'll never understand how Trickster thinks

Layla takes out Snowgem, having more time then Hop and Noctime to recover, all of our Pokémon are hurt and tired

"We're going to have to run to the Pokémon center to get hem healed in time" sad Layla, concerned that both of her Pokémon were knocked out and that I won

"We might make it in time" I say, as the sun starts to set

I then hear running from behind us

I turn around an see panicked and flying, Spearow and evolutions, pidgey and evolutions, even Zubat and it's evolved forms, being followed by a tampage of Doduo and Dotrio, Pichu and evolution, Caterpie, Weedle, almost all pokemon in Kanto that can move out o water is running. But from what?

I don't want to find out

"RUN!" I shout

But there's no need for me to run, we sprint across the route 1, we would've taken an hour to get back if we walked, I don know how long it's take if we sprint, but Veridian city is the closest shelter

We run, but we start to tire, with me and Layla being human, we can't run as fast as Pokémon, and Snowgem and Trickster where only just hatched when we got them, so they had no experience of the wild

The Pokémon soon start trampling over us, stepping and knocking us out the way, soon we all collapse, and more Pokémon trample per us, a group of Pichu and Elekid manage to paralyze us, we're doomed

We manage to look back and see a giant Pokémon behind us, what is that?

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: A Legendary Encounter

**This chapter may turn out to be a bit confusing... but... yeah. Just try and understand it all, I'll break it down best that I can**

Chapter 5: fighting it will do nothing

I look up at it, no, it's not a Pokémon.

It looks like Frenzy plant

But it's not

My sight is slipping away from me, but I manage to identify what it is

I remember it

A year or two ago

I saw it on TV

I was really scared because my parents were there

In Kalos

Looking for Zygarde

And then the Zygarde were took over by team Flare, and unleashing these giant, destructive roots, that looked like it was using Frenzy plant

But way worse

And of course, Ash saved the day and helped bring control of them and use the Zygarde to stop team flare

Like every time

But he's not here

And neither is a legendary

No one to save us

And why would the Zygarde roots come for us?

I look up as I see my life flash pass me

It comes closer, destroying everything in its way

Pushing through the trees towards me

A root reaches out and grabs me

my wars pop, causing me immense pain, I can't hear a thing

I look around and see Trickster and Snowgem struggling, Layla screaming

I look behind me, my eyes closing as my consciousness slips from my grasp

The last thing I see is a bright light

And then my life slips away

...

Darkness

Am I dead?

I look around, nothing.

I hear nothing

Feel nothing

See nothing

Neither do I sense anything

Am I dead?

Then a bright light, the same one I believe I saw before I died, appears

In the darkness

My guide

I float towards it and see what's in it

No, no it can't be. Why would it appear before me?

I look left and right and see me, Layla, Trickster and Snowgem, the light showing their pale and motionless faces

Then I hear a Voice

"You are all very close to my, and all other Pokémon's savior and role model, the one we protect, and the one that will always fight for this world" it begins, in a female, soft sounding voice

But Pokémon can't speak

It smiles at me

"I can tell you will be just as brave and strong as him, if not more. So I sacrificed myself, I gave each of you a large amount of my soul, so that you each live on. It was risky, and I am still barely alive, but I will recover" it says "but do not worry about me, the ones we should all be looking out for is you, doing such a thing that I just did is extremely risky, for both the sacrificer and the receiver, and only those who have a connection through some sort, can exchange sections of their souls. I once did that to your good friend Ash. The second time he died, when he sacrificed himself and lined between me and mewtwo's cross fire. But that was just a small amount"

The little Pokémon sighs

"But I have given you a lot. Each of you. You will recover, but you will slowly gain powers similar to my own. Now that may sound fun, but that puts _so_ much responsibility onto you, you can't even imagine. I only appear to those I trust, and so far I have only donated my soul to you and Ash. Use what comes to you wisely, and help always, in any way you can. Even if your life is at risk" says the pink cat, before it disappears leaving us in darkness again

I jump up

Koffing and Slittering

I look around

I am tangled in a vine

In the same place I died

But it's stopped moving

I'm no longer paralyzed.

I turn and see Trickster, Snowgem and Layla as confused as I am

"Ok, WHAT?" Screeches Layla

"Did we just die and come back to life again?" I wonder

" I... I think so..." says Snowgem

WHAT?!

"Did you just talk?" Barks Trickster

It covers it's mouth with its paws, Suprised

"Ok, what's goin on" I ask

"Did anyone have the same dream as me? Where we saw...?" Mutters Layla, part angry, confused, shocked and somewhat Joyful

We all nod

"What was she talking about? Did it give us some of its 'soul' or something" I question

"Mew was talking human language, maybe that's why we am too" wonders Trickster

It's right

It said we would pick

" So if a powerful, mythical Pokémon gave us part o itself, then would that make me part psychic mythical Pokémon?" Suggests Snowgem

Then it hits me

"OMA, are we going to be a Pokémon or something" I wonder

Layla's eyes widen,

I look down at the rope below me

"Hey Trickster, use scratch and free us all" I request

"Fine" says the meowth as he first frees himself, then Snowgem, me and Layla

"What happened?" Asks Snowgem "I feel different"

Could it be... to do with the Pokémon we saw in he light

Could it be?... Mew?

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Closing up

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating for a while, I was sick.**

Chapter 6: closed up

We all jump down from the tangle of vines and step back

"I remember this, back in Kalos. This was the doing of Zygard..." wonders Layla

Trickster and Snowgem Sean a bit confused, but they're more confused at their ability to talk

We all start walking towards Viridian city, turning our backs towards the monstrosity behind us

*Time skip*

We finally arrive the gates to the small town or Viridian city

The first thing I notice is the sound of panic

We rush I and see three buildings have been damaged heavily, including, to our misfortune, the gym

"Terran!" I hear someone shout

Race over to see, in the pile of rubble that was once a gym, a hand is Pocking our

"Oh my god!" Gasps Layla, bringing her hands to her mouth

Isn't Terran the new gym leader?

Everyone, people and Pokémon, start to shovel the rubble away, and I decide to help

Both me and Layla throw a pokeball out, with Noctime and Hop coming out of their respective pokeball

" _What can I do for you?_ " Asks Noctime in a female voice

"Did you speak as well?" I ask, shell shocked

The Hoothoot looks at me, concerned

" _No master, I speak only my name_ " she answers

" _So you understand her?_ " Asks Hop

"I do too" gasps Layla

Everyone around us over hears and slows down their digging, looking at us disbelievingly

"All their saying is their names like always" says a young lady

"Yet you still understand them?" Questions a man

We both nod

It must be Mew

"Well what do you know" smiles the man

I turn back to the rubble, with me being caught up in the moment, I forgot about Terran

"Look, Noctime, help me and Trickster dig the gym leader out from under the rubble" I request

"You too hop, and Snowgem" adds Layla

All Pokémon nod, and we move towards the rubble, taking each piece of Debris off, helping as much as we can

Soon, all the rubble on Terran is gone, showing him with gashes across his face, and tears in his clothing

Nurse Joy and a Chancey runs over and and takes Terrum away to the Pokémon center

Whispers start to form as Nurse Joy and Chancey disappear with the groaning Terrum

Out of all the voices I hear one shout loudest amongst them all

"Hey! Those two trainers and their Pokémon cane from the direction of which the wild Pokémon we're running from!"

Everyone is silenced and is turned to us, before bursting into questions of anger, suspicion, concern, Curiosity and everything else

While everyone creeps towards us with our questions, Noctime picks Trickster up with its talons, and flies just above everyone's head

Trickster takes a deep breath in then screeches at the top of its lungs, causing everyone to fall and wince in pain, silencing everyone immediately

Trickster and Noctime land back on the floor and look up at me

"We have nothing to do with be stampede, we had just begun our journey, when the stampede trampled over us and they were running from..." I begin, though I don't know how to put it

"Who saw the news on what happened to Kalos a few years ago, specifically Lumiose City" Asks Layla

People nod heir heads, knowing what she's talking about

"The riots that Zygard created when under the control of Team Flare. That's what the stampede where running from" She calls, causing people to whisper amounts each other

Someone calls out "I don't believe you! Show us!"

We both stand there as everyone starts demanding to see the catastrophe

"FINE GO SEENT FOR YOURSELF! Me and my trainers ARE NOT going back there! It's on route 1, about 3 quarters on the way down! If it becomes active again and devours you, that's your fault! They have scared us for life!" Shouts Snowgem at the top of her voice. Who knew the little bundle of cuteness could be so Evil, just like Layla

Everyone stops and stares at the fox Pokémon

"Did she just speak?" Questions a little girl amid the silence

"Believe us now?" Asks Trickster, causing the group of people even more confusion

They all part ways as we walk through, heading towards the Pokémon center

We find no one at the counter but a basket of all the berries I've ever seen and a note

"We are busy for obvious reasons, take He berries you need"

I grab some Iran berries and feed them to our Pokémon, each of them feeling better

"Are berries edible for humans?" Asks Layla, catching me off guard

"Yeah, but they don't usually taste good raw.." I say

"It's just, they smell really good..." she replies, slightly embarassed

Now that she says it, a sudden crave comes over me

I take a berry and bite into it, the flavor bursting through my mouth

"Of my afeus fis is amasing!" Says Layla, her mouth hard full of them

Trickster, Snowgem, Noctime and Hop sigh

We walk out of the Pokémon center, fully healed and look at the town

"I guess the gym won't be open for a while" I sigh "We should start heading off to the next gym after all we did have a... set back"

Layla and our Pokémon nod in agreement

We start to walk out of town, and down route 2

"What is the next gym?" Asks Snowgem to Layla innocently

"I believe it is a rock type gym, though the gym leader usually uses Geordie and Onix, which are both rock/ground" she replies

"So that would mean that Noctime will be at a double disadvantage, Snowgem at an advantage, Hop at a disadvantage and I will have an equip type advantage" Says Trickster

We all turn to him

"Hey, just coz I'm a dark type, doesn't mean I don't take pride in memorializing the type chart" he mutters

" _What if he doesn't use those two Pokémon, or if Onix has evolved?_ " Asks Hop, with a timid female voice

" _I presume it would help me out a lot as I appear to be at a double disadvantage"_ tuts Noctime

I look at all our Pokémon, discussing who will have an advantage

I sigh, if there's one thing I've learnt from Delia ranting on about you-know-who, it's that typing doesn't matter, In fact, Ash would often chose a Pokémon with an advantage to his opponent with full knowledge of doing so.

"Hey guys, it doesn't matter what typing you are, it's the tactics we come up with, how our enemy's weaknesses, and how we find a way to bring them down" chuckles Layla, clearly thinking the same thing

I nod in agreement

Trickster climbs up and sits on my shoulder

"Let's go" I smile

As we head down route 2, it seams more peaceful than route 1. That is until two trainers appear out of no where from either side of the path

"I challenge you to a battle!" They both say

I look to the one on the right and Layla looks at the one on the left

"Sure, why not" we reply

I turn around as my trainer throws out a pokeball releasing a...

"Caterpie go!" Calls the trainer

You have got to be kidding me

Well, since it's bug type

"Go Noctime!" I call

Noctime flies forward and lands near caterpie, the worm Pokémon shivers in fear

" _Lunch_!" Smiles Noctime " _shame, now that I'm with a trainer, I'll miss preying in you weaklings_ " this doesn't help with the caterpie's fear as it quivers I front of Noctime

"Ok caterpie, use stringshot!" Commands the trainer

Caterpie manages to build the strength to fire a continuous line of string from its mouth

"Jump" I command

And, uses what! Noctime jumps into the air effortlessly, avoiding the stringshot by miles

"Ok, use peck" I request

Noctime nods and, while being airborne from the attack, she dives in towards the caterpie, hitting it with her beak, super effective

The caterpie is knocked onto the floor, and quivers In pain. Considering how weak caterpie are, and with that being a super effective attack, I expected the caterpie to faint, but it gets up

"I _will defeat youuuuuu_!" Shouts the caterpie as it glows

It folds on itself as it grows into a cacophony structure

Once it has finnished evolving it shows a metapid lying there

His trainer smiles deeply

"Yay caterpie you evolved"

"Y _ess... I... have..._ " says the metapod, in a voice that could be mistaken for an electronic's

"Use tackle" I command

"Use harden!" Ommands the trainer

Noctime jumps into the metapod just as it uses harden, but to both of our surprise, it is still standing

"Use harden!" Commands the trainer again

Metapod glows once again, raising its defense stats

"Ok end this with one last tackle!" I request, getting a bit agitated that a metapod has lasted this long. Yes I said beforehand that typings don't matter and all of that, but this is a metapod for arceus' sake!

"Use Harden!" Commands the trainer once again

The metapod glows as Noctime makes contact with him, though the harden has taken its effect, the metapod is still knocked back and faints, as it still isn't strong enough

The trainer sighs and returns Metapod to its pokeball

"I must say, I'm suprised your metapod lasted that long, and congratulations on evolving it!" I congratulate

The trainers eyes light up at my praise

He nods and catches sight of my other Pokémon

"So you have an alolan variant and a Johto pokemon. Yet you've only ever been in Kanto?" He predicts "how did you get them?"

"Well... Tricksters my starter, and I caught Noctime on route 1 " I reply

The trainer nods and looks at my Pokémon, letting that info, and their names, sink in

"Cool, I look forward to battling you in the future." He says, he takes out a hand "my names Joey"

I take his hand and shake it "Philip. And I look forward to our future battles too"

 **And there! I know making a basic 'route 2 trainer' a potential rival is quite pathetic, but we need someone who has to look up to our characters, who he himself has thousands of rungs in the ladder to climb before he gets to Philip and Layla's altitude. Like always, questions and suggestions are welcomed, and stop asking if Mew will be in the story!**


	7. Chapter 7: We'll help you find them

**Right. I'll probably be back at home in England by the time I've posted this. So... IM HOME!**

chapter 7: we'll help you find them

As we continue to walk down route 2 I look down at my Pokémon

"So Noctime, your a Hoothoot, and I believe they're native to Johto or something, so how did you end up in Kanto?" I ask

Noctime looks up to me

" _I don't know, I hatched from my egg and I was with a flock of pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot of route one. The leader, a Pidgeot, looked at me weird. She said that I might be a different species of Pokémon that she's never seen before. She found me a home, and there I found my buddy Hop_." She explains

I look at Layla, suprised

"Do you think that might be THE flock of Pidgey of route 1?" She Asks

I nod

Trickster looks up at me

"What do ya mean?" He Asks

"Our cousin, well, the son of our parents best friend, released his Pidgeot into the wild, and she took care of the flock" I explain

Noctime's eyes widen even more

" _She spoke of her trainer... Alex was is? No... Ash? The chosen one? The trainer that all Pokémon are told about?_ " Asks Noctime

We nod

"On the topic of Ash, he has a shiny Noctowl doesn't he?" Says Layla

Noctime smiles

" _I wish I could meet Ash_ " wonders Hop

Me and Layla sigh, people always talk to us because of our 'cousin', never us

Snowgem nudges Layla's leg

Layla smiles

"Ash is in Alola I believe and so was... our parents..." Layla says, both of our moods immediately dim down

" _What's wrong_?" Asks Hop, in a cute voice

"Just after they received us from professor Oak, Ash's mother told them their parents were abducted by these... unta beets... in the region of Alola and haven't been seen since" explains Trickster

I nod

"It's ultra beasts. Pokémon from another dimension, my knowledge is limited, but I believe Ash and a few of his friends are working together to protect Alola. Just like every other region he's been to. So far he's protected Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos." I explain

" _I know! Let's train and become stronger, and together we will save your parents!_ " Smiles Hop, hopping around

Both me and Layla smile

I'm sure we'll save them

Like Mew said

We are the cousins of the chosen one

"You know what? How about we train now?" Asks Layla

Snowgem wags her tail and Trickster sharpens his claws

"I'll take that as a yes" I smile

...

"Another furry swipes!" I call to Trickster, as he pounced towards the pincer, and slashes at him multiple times

The pincer falls back but recovers quickly for an X-scissor

"Dodge then bite!" I call

Trickster jumps upwards just before he's hit, making pincer stumble, then he lunges at him, and bites his back, causing the pincer to scream in pain, before falling unconscious

"And that's how you do it" smiles Trickster menacingly, before turning to the pincer and helps it up

" _Good battle, I think I got some good training from that. Your strong_ " smiles the surprisingly calm Pincer

I turn to Trickster

"That's the 25th Pokémon, let's let Noctime have a go" I say

Trickster smiles

"Let her be, she's been trying to learn rain dance for an hour now" he scoffs

"Why rain dance?" I ask

Trickster shrugs "Something about hurricanes and accuracy, I dunno"

"Oh... she wants to learn hurricane, but it has a bad accuracy, unless used in rain" I explain

Trickster Shrugs

"But Hoothoot can only learn Raindance through TM" I think

"Did someone say TM?" Asks a voice

I turn around and see Joey

"Dude! It's been like, a few hours since I last saw you." I say, remembering him from my battle

He nods and smiles "Ehh, I'm allowed to walk down the same route as you right?"

Yeah... but it still hasn't been that long.

"Anyway, I got a TM teacher to spare. Nurse Joy accidentally gave me two" he says, handing it to me "just use it well" and he walks off

I stand there, holding the TM teacher

Well...

Ok then

I look down at the TM teacher in my hand and open it up

What moves does it have?

-cut

...

That's it? Well I guess it could come in handy.

"How does it work?" Asks Trickster

Um...

I scan Trickster like a Pokédex, and an image of an alolan Shiny Meowth comes up.

Below it are 5 red dots, and 5 other blue ones

Below it reads 'moves'

My eyes widen "wait can you learn more than four moves?"

Trickster smiles "of course, we can naturally learn up to 10, and learn more through serious bonding and training" he explains, as if it's obvious

"But I was always taught Pokémon can only learn up to four..." I answer back

"Ha! Now 'ho told ya that?" He scoffs

"Ok then, do you wanna learn cut?" I ask

He shrugs

"Yeah sure, I already know scratch, bite, fury swipes, screech and iron tail, so what harm is there in learning another move? I need to learn a special move!" He tuts

"Ok then... so I think in order to download more moves on here, you need to buy more memory disks at stores and stuff, so we'll get rain dance for Noctime, and a special move for you. Got any suggestions?" I think allowed

"Shadow ball, thunder or thunderbolt and dark pulse are my favorite special moves I can learn through TMs" he smiles

"How do you know what you can learn?" I ask

"Professor Oak has quite the collection of research i must say" he smiles

"Right we'll should head to the next city, pewter city, and get some more TM memories" I say

"Agreed" nods Trickster "and I believe that's he Rock type gym"

"I know. I've met the gym leader. And I think he will use Pokémon that aren't necessarily rock type" I smile

And I know he won't go easy on me

 **And there. This one is kinda like a filler. But I guess some stuff happened. This chapter isn't necessarily that good, but I'm tired after a long holiday, so some time in the future I might re-write it. Just to clarify. No. I'm not home yet**


End file.
